Dragon's Debt
by OnyxCrimsonBlur
Summary: Fantasy AU: When young wizard Izuku Midoriya stumbles upon an injured dragon, he swiftly learns what it means to be in debt to one. It's nothing he expected, but interesting just the same. BakuDeku Rating for later parts.
1. Part 1

_**This is crossposted at AO3, name there Vegito_Princess. I haven't really posted anything new here in a while. Yes, I'm still working on The Water's Edge, but I also do other things as well. I have exclusive stories on AO3. I hope you go check them out. I dabble there a bit more lately since I like the freedom it gives me.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **-VP**_

XXXXXxxxxxx

Part 1

XXXXXXXXXX

Green hair sparkled in the sun, eyes bright, face lit with an encouraging smile as a young man walked along a gravel trail. Today was the day, he finally got his pass to be a full-fledged wizard. It had been a grueling three years, and the apprenticeship was tough. Master Toshinori, old but wise, had finally deemed him worthy to go out on his own. Izuku Midoriya couldn't be happier that his Master had granted him this chance. He would not waste it.

Now, he had his first mission as a level 1 master in his own right. Once he reached 5 he could take on his own apprentice and show them the path. However, at the moment he was on a mission to start the most tedious part of his first steps. Gathering ingredients to make salves and potions for healing and curing illnesses. He knew the basics of this before his apprenticeship, but it was a blessing to learn more. Not all magic came from the body, Toshinori explained, some came from the soul, and others came from the earth.

He stopped at a clearing and smiled again, his cloak billowing in the soft breeze. He spotted the rare mushroom he was looking for. It only grew at the waters edge, the purple caps blooming large in direct sunlight. The purple shrooms, when combined with clear spring water and a touch of elven moss was a perfect salve for burns and deep cuts. It stopped the bleeding and soothed the ache.

He took out one of his glass jars and gently pulled the small clump of them out of the ground before bottling them. It was a small cluster of six, but they would do in a pinch. He decided to search around the rest of the lake before leaving the area just in case another patch existed. He eased the small jar into one of the many pouches tied around his belt. He took off his soft, brown shoes and waded around the edges of the small lake. The water was cool to the touch, and the gentle waves lapped against his dark gray trousers.

Izuku sighed and frowned slightly as he realized there were no more mushrooms. They were rare, after all, and he tried not to get too disheartened about them. He wiped his feet with the back of his cloak and put his shoes back on before moving on through the forest. Here and there he'd find a plant or two that would serve his needs. Mosses, leaves, and certain tree barks that could be used for purification.

Yet, something felt off about the forest at the moment. Something painful, sad. He placed his hand on the ground and reached out with his senses. His eyes opened wide, green lightning spiraling around his form as he reached for the pain and brought it into himself. A creature struggling to survive, a wound, anger, dismay. What were these feelings?

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Scaled flesh crawled along the forest floor, red blood trailing behind like a river. He was doomed to die, that damn knight sliced him good with a poisoned blade. He was a bastard, even to his own kind, cast out to die. He'd found a niche, a small clan of people to lead, yet he fucked up royally this time. He growled harshly, golden scales fluttering about. He was better than this, a fucking prince, but the warring kingdom didn't think so.

They'd sent their warriors after him, an ambush, and he got cocky. Their numbers separated and now here he crawled in the forest like a damned coward bleeding out. That damned sorcerer, Korogiri. Dark magic was a piece of work and he'd used it to separate them from each other. How dare he. That little shit.

Another round of white-hot fire slithered up his side as he finally made it to a small clearing where little stream of fresh water gently flowed through. He needed to clean his wound. No doubt Shigaraki used some kind of poison on him. Time was fleeting, and he couldn't shift back while in so much pain. He knew the risks, yet he decided to chance it. Now he was stuck like this and barely able to do anything for himself.

Eyes swelled with tears, but he refused to let them fall. He was too proud for that, no matter the damned circumstances. He would persevere.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Izuku looked through the brush to see the wildest sight of his life. He thought these creatures were legends, just bedtime stories parents told their children. Yet, here one sat curled over. A golden-scaled dragon with bright red eyes. The side of its body tinted with red and a low growl of pain sliding off its lips. The creature was huge, towering, with huge wings and long claws. The face was contorted in agony as it howled, trying to clean the long gash on its side.

He looked on in fascination as the creature tried in vain to clean the wound, but fumbling paws only made the situation worse. Izuku gently moved forward only to hear a resounding growl from the creature and he held up his hands gently in a peaceful gesture. He didn't want to be eaten today, but it wasn't like he could ignore a living thing in need. He hoped to treat him, heal him.

"H-hey, big guy." Izuku smiled brightly as he eased his cloak of his shoulders and placed it on the ground. His green shirt was next, leaving only a white tunic. He rolled up his sleeves showing scarred arms and kept the smile up as he slowly approached.

"I'm not going to hurt you." A low growl and a warning snap of spectacular jaws with large pointed teeth was his answer. Izuku didn't show fear as he looked down at the jagged injury. "I'm here to help you."

The creature growled again before it turned into a low keen. His head bowing forward before leaning down in agony. The blunt head of the dragon landed on the ground, the scaly skin paler than before. Izuku moved forward quickly to assess the damage. It was worse up close. The long jagged wound had a shredded, frayed pattern on the edges. No ordinary blade did this, and whatever the weapon it was tipped with poison. There was a deep blue hue around the edges of the wound that trailed out like veins.

Dragon's Ivy. An ivy root plant with blue flowers that had a deadly effect on any dragon it came into contact with. Izuku opened his left pouch and pulled out two of the mushrooms he'd just collected and grabbed an empty jar and squished the plants between his fingers. The liquid from them drained into the jar and he then dropped the smashed bits into the bottom. He then gathered the moss around the edge of the lake and continued to work.

The wound on the side of the dragon was fresh, still bleeding, so if he worked quickly he could use the moss to drag out the poison and then clean it with water. He'd then need to work the mushroom's with the rose oil he'd been able to get earlier in the day.

"Don't worry big guy, you'll feel better soon."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

The dragon looked down at the young man cleaning his infected wound. Why would this little runt help him? It didn't seem like this guy was anything special, and it pained him that if this worked he'd owe this little twerp a debt. His red eye twitched in irritation as his body was too weak to fight off the gentle ministrations of moss being applied to his slice. He'd given up fighting, yet it didn't make him any less angry about it.

He could feel the cool touches of water to his scaly skin, the smooth application of moss, the fire in his blood subsiding bit by bit as the green-haired wizard worked on him. He studied him, since that's all he could do. Scars lined his hands and arms, jagged lines of flesh mixed with calluses from years of work and spells. Green in many shades was all he could really see. Green hair, green eyes, green clothes. A healer.

He inhaled, something else was in the scent of this wizard. A breath of fresh rain and ozone, sparks of electricity with a backlash of power. A magic user … No, a magic wielder. What was with this interesting male? A hiss escaped him as said wizard gently pressed on his wound, the smell of medicines greeted his nostrils, his forked tongue tasting the air. A gasp escaped him as he watched the wizard's body light up with an electrical current, his hair standing on end as green lighting danced around him.

A warmth spread through his body all the way down to his clawed paws. He'd felt this magic only once before, so strong, so forceful, but so gentle all at once. He'd been saved by this magic before, knew its signature just as he knew his own body. His red eyes widened in disbelief. This wizard was a disciple of Master Toshinori. The great wizard who had saved his village when he was just a boy. A wizard he'd hoped to one day learn from … But his nature had prevented that.

" _Who are you?"_ He asked in Drakon, knowing full well that his words would be lost. He could not speak the human tongue in his current state.

" _I am Izuku Midoriya, Gold Dragon."_ His eyes bugged out of his head at the reply. What the actual fuck was going on.

" _How can you understand me?"_

" _A master wizard knows all beast tongues."_ Izuku replied with a smile. _"Do you have a name, Gold Dragon?"_

" _Katsuki Bakugou."_ He bowed his head.

" _A human name? That is quite odd."_

" _Do you have a problem with that?"_ Bakugou suddenly felt irritation.

" _It would mean you're a hybrid. This is quite interesting."_

" _Oi, I'm not a project for your study."_ The dragon huffed, a trail of smoke puffing out of his nostrils.

XXXXXxxxxxxxx

Izuku smiled as he continued to patch up his new acquaintance. The gold dragon was quite the angry thing, even though a tad grateful. It seemed that the less pain he was in, the more lively he became. Running into a hybrid creature was quite a rarity as they were quite frowned upon in society. Hybrids came along when a mystic creature mated with a human magic wielder. Katsuki's existence was all the more fascinating to him since he was the rarest of them all.

Dragons were volatile creatures, at least that's what he'd been told in his studies. This was the first time he'd ever encountered any type of dragon. However, judging by Katsuki's personality alone he'd have to say the assessment of character was correct. He was a bit standoffish in their conversation, claiming to be fine even though he had clearly needed help. It seemed as if the hybrid had taken the world's burdens on his shoulders.

It had been hours since he'd started his treatments and it seemed that the wound had closed, leaving a thin red scar in its wake. He couldn't do anymore until Katsuki changed back. He wondered if he had the energy to do so.

" _Can you shift into your human form?"_

" _Why?"_

" _I can do no more healing in your dragon body. I need to assess the damage in your human form._ "

The dragon grunted with an agitated huff before closing his crimson eyes. Smoke swirled around the tall form with a bit of bright red fire, almost like a tornado, before the form of a man settled into place on the ground where the massive beast once stood. He was tanned, toned, and his blonde hair shined in the setting sun as bright red eyes opened to peer at him from a scowling face. His arms were covered in what appeared to be tribal tattoos and he sat before him covered in a red cloak with navy blue trousers. His feet were bare, the bottoms covered by scales.

Izuku swallowed hard as he scooted forward and looked at the wound on his side. Katsuki's abs clenched as he dabbed the weeping wound with clean moss and he hissed with the sting.

"Hey, be careful with that Deku."

"I'm not useless." He replied with a huff. "I just saved your life, or did you forget that."

"I was fine."

"You keep telling yourself that." Izuku moved in again and this time gently poured a bit of cool water on the wound to ease the pain. "You're lucky that I was able to heal the wound in your dragon form. This wound is superficial. They were targeting your bloodline. Once I cleanse and repair this wound, the scar should be gone."

"Fine. Just hurry up."

Izuku placed the salve against the wound with gentle pressure. In his human form, the slice went from the underside of his left nipple all the way down to the top of his pants. The long, thin cut weeped a bit but otherwise all of the poison was out of his system. It was a risk using his healing magic, but he was willing to take it. Something drew him to this hybrid and he wasn't going to question the fates. Toshinori said he had a knack for the healing arts, the wielding of magic, and he showed promise. Just because he wasn't innately magical didn't mean that he couldn't be a wizard.

The scars on his hands were a testament to his dedication to the craft. After the first year of learning, drinking potions, and working out his body, Toshinori decided he was worthy of his magic and effectively became his successor.

"So what made him choose you?" Katsuki's rough voice broke the silence.

"Pardon me?"

"Toshinori."

"I don't ..."

"Don't lie, nerd." He huffed, red eyes connecting with green. "I'm not some dumb animal in human skin. I know the stories of the Master Wizard. He saved my village when I was a child and I know that power. Felt it before. Toshinori got the power from a wizard before him. It's how it's done. Not everybody believes that tale, but I did. Clearly it's true, so what did you do to catch his attention?"

" _ **Young Midoriya, what I'm giving you is a gift passed down from the family line. I have no children, so you will be my successor. I've searched villages for someone worthy, and when you rushed in to save those people after this village was attacked I knew you had the potential to become my apprentice. This power has been a legend and it must stay that way. It can't be taken by force, only given. Tell no one. If someone finds out, that's no fault of yours, but make them promise to keep it a secret. Vow this, and my power is yours."**_

Izuku sighed, leave it to the first person he saves as a master to figure out his secret. Why did fate bring him here?

"An enemy clan attacked my village. Their leader is the carrier of plague magic. A dark art so heinous that it is forbidden, yet somehow he learned to wield it. I don't have magic of my own, only potions and shields of a sort. I saw my friends lying there, and I just couldn't watch them die. I rushed in, tossing potions, shielding charms, things I had made myself and saved them. Toshinori was amazed at my prowess. Amazed that a simple human was able to save people without magic and decided that I would be his successor. I was braver than even those with a magical gift and my feet moved before I thought about what I was doing." Izuku shrugged. "You can't speak of this, however. It's to remain a legend."

"Of course." Katsuki sighed before leaning back in the grass. "I hate this bullshit, but I owe you."

"Owe me?"

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Bakugou growled out as he returned his crimson gaze to the wild green eyes of the wizard beside him. "Yes, owe you. Is there an echo in here?"

"I'm just not sure what you mean."

"If you knew anything about dragons, even hybrids, you'd know that we take our debts seriously. In your case, it's a fucking life debt." He sighed, irritated. Of all the people to be in debt to. "You saved my life, now I'm honor bound to do the same."

"That's not really necessary." Izuku started picking up his supplies. "I help without the need for repayment."

"Are you insulting me?"

"No." He stuttered.

"Look, like it or not you're stuck with me until the debt is paid." Bakugou grabbed the wizards shoulder and clenched down. "That's the way it works. To try to deny my debt is an insult."

"But what if you have to stay with me for life?"

His brows furrowed. "It doesn't matter. I'm with you until I save your life, or you die."


	2. Part 2

XXXXXXXXxx

Part 2

XXXXXxxxxxxx

Izuku learned that having a dragon for a companion was not easy, especially when he was trying to keep a low profile in the villages he traveled to. Katsuki was a hot-tempered man at the best of times, and an angry ass at the worst. He took his debt seriously, however, and had caught several idiots trying to rob Izuku of what little money he did have. This kept up for the months that they traveled together before Izuku decided it was time to go back to his own village.

He'd found himself growing fond of the rough rogue. Katsuki may have been standoffish, but he had this way about him that the wizard found endearing. Especially when it came to certain foods or items of interest. The sun was slowly setting and it was getting time for them to make up camp for the night. He remembered that the next village was a day or two's walk from their current location. A smile formed on his face at the thought of having Katsuki continue to be with him. He acted like a body guard and kept less than favorable people away from him.

Of course, Izuku could defend himself if need be, but he felt that using his skills for anything other than healing or protection of others felt like a betrayal to the Master that taught him.

"Oi, what are you smiling at shitty nerd?"

Izuku shook his head to clear it and turned to his traveling companion. "Just thinking."

"Yeah, sure." Katsuki shrugged. "We camping, or what?"

"Yeah, I was looking for a good spot." He sighed. "There probably won't be a clearing for a while, though."

"So? You take what you can."

"It's not always that easy, Katsuki." Izuku shrugged. "You don't want to be too obvious, but you also don't want to have a fire in too tight an area."

"Yeah, yeah." He pushed him forward. "We'll camp here. Make a fire, and I'll bring us some food."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Bakugou grumbled to himself as he looked for a simple meal for them to eat. It was getting harder and harder for him to ignore. He felt a pull towards the wizard ever since that fateful day. A pull that he continued to fight. This debt was turning into something more, and he was loathe to admit it. Hybrids weren't supposed to lead normal lives. That's what he'd been told all his life. No friends, no love, no family. He was to live his days in exile.

Everything went fine until he changed for the first time. His body swirling with magic and a dragon sitting in the center of the village when he turned 14. His mother cried as the village turned on them. They exiled him and he learned that she had been taken to the dungeon for consorting with a magical creature.

He'd been a rogue ever since. Even the dragons wouldn't take him in since he wasn't pure. He learned that the dragon who fathered him had long since been executed by their own laws. He was told to leave and never return. A part of two worlds, but belonging to none. That was the first lesson of his life, to not trust.

Now he was stuck wandering around with a wizard while his own people were lost as well. He didn't know the first place to begin to even try to look for them. He wondered if his new companion would help him … But that's not the way the debt worked. Besides, with as many times as this wizard had almost been robbed, he figured that his debt would be paid soon. It was only a matter of time. Izuku had too kind of a heart and was too trusting, always trying to see the best in people. It made him a bit sick.

He sighed as he spotted a couple rabbits a little ways away. Dinner was a certainty now, he just hoped that irritating wizard built a decent fire.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Izuku looked down at the fire, holding his scarred hands above the surface of the flames to heat them. It was quite cold, winter must be fast approaching. He really enjoyed warm days and crisp sunshine, it was the perfect weather for plant growth and to keep his pouches stocked. He didn't know what Katsuki would bring back to camp for him to cook, so he went about sharpening a couple sticks and grabbing a few large rocks for cooking purposes. He used some water to get rid of any excess dirt and found a few large leaves to use to scrape anything else off that might not pair well with whatever he would be cooking that night.

A crunch to his right brought him out of his haze as he looked up to see his hybrid companion coming through the bushes with three wild rabbits clutched by the foot in his fist. Roasted rabbit it was then.

"Here, Deku. I caught, you clean." He rumbled out as he sat the bundle in his lap and leaned up against the tree next to him.

"Of course." Izuku smiled and thanked the earth for providing them a meal before skinning and preparing the flesh for consumption.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That weird gesture with your hands before you start cooking." Katsuki questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, it's part of being a wizard. Toshinori said that you must thank the earth for the gifts it gives you. Magic is always connected in body and spirit. Living things give other creatures life. Thanking the earth for food, whether plant or animal, keeps magic in balance." Izuku replied as he continued to clean the rabbits before rubbing spices on them.

"Hn." He huffed sounding a bit dissatisfied with the answer.

Izuku paid his ill-tempered friend no mind as he placed each rabbit on the rock and sat it in the fire to begin cooking.

"You know, we've been traveling all this time and I'm curious. Where did you live before I found you?"

XXXXXXXXXxxxx

Bakugou grumbled before opening his eyes to look at the wizard. He had a feeling this conversation would come up eventually, but even if it had been a few months he still didn't feel right talking about it. The wounds of the battle were still to fresh.

"I was the leader of a small group of hybrids." He looked away. "Our village was attacked and destroyed. I don't know where most of my people are."

"That's terrible." Deku looked at him.

"Don't need your pity." He growled out.

"It's not pity, Katsuki. It's genuine concern."

"Yeah, whatever."

"What happened?"

"There's this warlock and his band of thugs that hates hybrids. Hates everything about them, and the only thing he can't stand more is people who defend them. His name is Shigaraki. My village was just one in a number of them he'd hit within a span of three or four months. His accomplice has portal magic and he separated our group. Kirogiri separated us and then before I could find anyone I was poisoned."

"How far were you from your village before I found you?"

"I can't say. Probably way too far to make it back since I didn't recognize my surroundings." He looked down at his scaled feet. "It's been months, too, so I have no idea if anyone is still alive or if anyone is even still looking for me."

"After I finish going back to get more supplies and talking to my Master, I'll help you find your friends."

"It doesn't work like that." Bakugou huffed out. "I'm supposed to follow you, not the other way around."

"Look. My job as a wizard, a healer, is to find those in need and help them. If I'm going to find your friends, you're still following me." He tilted his head, green eyes full of hope. "You can still keep your debt if that's what you're worried about. This is not an insult to you."


	3. Part 3

XXXXXxxxx

Part 3

XxXXXX

Bakugou thought about Deku's proposition the rest of the journey back to his village. Deku stated that he had to restock other things that he couldn't get in the forest at this time. If they were going on a long journey, he wanted to be prepared. The sun was just beginning to set as they made their way into the encampment and immediately Deku was surrounded by his friends. A young girl with brown hair and wide eyes in excitement. Her major ability seemed to be levitation magic. A serious looking man with glasses seemed to have a quickness ability since he would leave and come back in a matter of moments with items Deku seemed to need.

Then, there was someone that got a little to close for Bakugou's liking. Someone who seemed way too familiar with the green-haired wizard and he felt a growl rising in the back of his throat that he had to stomp down. The two-toned haired man stood stiffly, regally, but interested in what Deku had to say. His hair was white on one side and red on the other. It seemed that he favored two different types of disciplines.

He huffed a puff of smoke out his nostrils as the two-toned man placed a hand on Deku's shoulder and he made to break up the moment when a hand came down on his own shoulder. He looked back to see a blonde-haired emaciated man with sunken blue eyes stare at him with a soft smile.

"I take it young Midoriya has found another companion." He stated ruefully. "A hybrid."

"What of it, old man?"

Said man chuckled. "Take a walk with me. Midoriya will be fine."

"I'd rather not. Say what you need to say."

"I know who you are. That fiery spirit has served you well _Young Bakugou._ " The wizard stated before saying his name in Drakon. "How could I forget that little dragon from the village of Dagobah?"

"Toshinori."

"Indeed. I know you have already figured out Midoriya's origins. I won't beg you, but I hope you understand why I picked him."

"He's a bleeding heart." Bakugou sighed.

"Midoriya has the right character for a wizard. He is faithful to the craft and understands what the risks are." Toshinori smiled. "I hope that you will understand that even though you have a debt, Midoriya has his own reasons for helping."

"Stop reading me." Bakugou looked in those blue eyes. "I don't need my feelings read out like a book."

"Just know that you're safe here, hybrid. I don't tolerate the discrimination of others in my village. No one will come to harm here."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Izuku smiled as he listened to Ochaco talk animatedly about how much had changed while he had been away. She had become the apprentice of Hizashi, the spell seeker, and he had begun to teach her to better control her levitation incantations. Her bright eyes sparkled with excitement as she continued to chatter on. Iida was by her side, his body language serious as ever, as he tried to pry her off of his cloak and chucked a bit at her antics.

As he kept moving towards his own hut, Shouto stepped forward to welcome him back. He was still learning to communicate better after finally being liberated from his father. Endeavor was practically teetering on the edge of being a warlock. He had treated Shouto and his siblings terribly and their mother had left to never return.

"It is good to see you back, Midoriya." He smiled. "I was wondering when you would return."

"I have need to restock. I'm afraid I won't be staying for long, though. I have someone I need to help." Izuku opened the door to his hut and stepped inside. Shouto followed and stood at the entrance.

"Is it the man who followed you here?"

"Yes. Katsuki has lost some friends to warlocks. He almost died by poison and I want to help him find his people."

"I see." He looked back at his friend at the sudden change in tone. "I don't like how he looks at you."

"He may be rough around the edges, but he's been a big help on my travels." Izuku shrugged as he watched Shouto light the fire in the hearth and then make a few ice sculptures. "I see your control is getting better."

"I've had nothing but time to practice." He shrugged.

"Hey, Deku, how much longer are you going to be?" Katsuki grumbled as he entered the hut.

"I figured we'd spend the night here and then head off at dawn. Get a good breakfast as well."

"Fine." He sat in a chair and leaned against the wall.

"He's staying with you?" Shouto asked incredulously.

"You got a problem with that?" Katsuki growled low and let a puff of smoke stream through is nose.

"Izuku, do you think that's the best idea? There are several guest beds in the central hut."

"Look two-tone, I'm staying wherever Deku is. Get used to it." Red eyes locked on the other wizard and they stared each other down.

"Shouto, it's okay." Izuku broke the tension with a wave of his hand. "Katsuki is like my body guard."

"I wasn't aware that you needed one."

"Look, idiot, he's stuck with me. You don't like it, tough. That's just the way it is." Said man shrugged and closed his eyes. "Get some sleep nerd."

"I'll walk you out." Izuku sighed as he gently grasped Shouto's arm and lead him outside.

"Are you sure he's safe?"

"Yes. I saved him from dying. He says he owes me a debt. He stays with me until he returns the favor, or I die of natural causes." Izuku shrugs.

"Wait a minute? He invoked a dragon's debt?" Shouto's eyes widened. "He's a hybrid?"

"Yes."

"Fuck. Izuku, this isn't a good thing."

"Do you have a problem with hybrids?"

"No. That's not it and you know it. My mother was a hybrid. An Ice Faye." He looked down at his feet. "Dragon's debts are unbreakable bonds. You saved his life tying your magic together. Pretty soon, if he doesn't save you and break the bond you may be more than just savior and saved. I've heard stories that this is how certain species of dragon gain a soul mate, a bonded mate. The legend goes that if a dragon is saved and they invoke the debt, it means they've chosen you."

"You jest."

"No, I don't. Dragon's always look for the strongest magic wielders, it's in their nature." Shouto sighed. "Just be careful, Midoriya."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Bakugou caught the tail end of their conversation and let out a low growl. Of course the two-tone shit had to figure it out. Yes, he had invoked a dragon's debt. Yes, his fucking dragon picked Izuku for his magical strength. It didn't mean that he was completely on board with it. Sure, as they had traveled he found the wizard less and less annoying and he wasn't too hard on the eyes either. That didn't mean he wanted to stick with him.

His dragon huffed in his mind as if to say, _Yeah, keep dreaming._ He rubbed a hand across his face as the wizard reentered the hut and settled those mossy green eyes on him. The questions were coming, he was sure.

"I'm sorry about Shouto." Deku shrugged. "He's cautious about everyone."

"Go ahead and ask your damn question. No sense in beating around the bush." Bakugou grumbled as he let the chair fall back on four legs, the hollow echo of wood against wood filling the hut.

"Is what Shouto said true?"

"Yes and no." Bakugou met his green gaze. "Dragon's debt is the right of a dragon in combat to claim the right to mate from a female or male that saves their life. I'm not a full dragon, so it's a bit different for me. Yes, my dragon claimed you but the debt invoked wasn't a mating debt. It was a life debt."

"Does your dragon want a mating debt?"

 _Yes._ Bakugou sighed. "Yes. I won't lie to you. Even if that wasn't the original intention of the debt I invoked, the dragon in me is taking it differently."

"I see." Deku dropped his gaze to his feet. "What now?"

"Look. I save you from a situation, the debt goes away. My dragon can lump it." _Do you think it will be that easy? **Shut up!**_

"You talk as if you're two different entities in one body."

"In a sense, we are. Hybrids are different depending on the animal. Some coexist, they're the same thing inside and out. The bigger the mystic creature, the more complex the relationship is. Dragons are the biggest, the most mystical of all beings. When I say my dragon and I are two … It's true to a point. Yes, we're the same being in mind and in body. Yet, he wants things I don't. Animal things." Bakugou growled. "I can't believe I have to explain this to you."

"Well, to be perfectly honest I only knew a bit about hybrids because there aren't many texts on them. As I'm sure you're aware, hybrids are very frowned upon in society. You're not supposed to procreate with magical creatures."

"Believe me, I'm well aware. I've been kicked out of more villages than I can count. They won't kill me because they believe all living creatures deserve a chance at life, but they won't let me live among them either." He turned his head to the side. "However, dragons are the worst when it comes to hybrids. I didn't even get to know my father. He was executed. My mother, she's probably dead from some dungeon disease."

"In the morning, we'll go to look for your friends." Deku smiled.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"You know what, you damn nerd."

Deku just shook his head and eased himself into bed. "Goodnight Katsuki."

"Yeah, whatever."

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Morning was a somber affair as the two didn't speak much to each other. Izuku talked to his master briefly, restocked the rest of his pouches, and packed a small bag with clothes and essentials. The good-byes to friends was the worst part and he could sense that Katsuki was getting impatient to leave. They set off a little bit after the sun finally rose and the bright colors faded from the sky. Their feet crunched on the fallen leaves as they headed south.

"Where do you want to start?" Izuku asked as they walked down one of the gravel paths.

"I know that Kirogiri's power is limited to a radius. If we go back to where I was injured, I may be able to track scents from there."

"It's been months, the trail is probably gone."

"For a normal animal, sure. Not for me." Katsuki said with confidence. "My nose is stronger than any mystical creature. Any bloodhound."

"Of course."

"You doubting me?"

"Nope. Not at all." Izuku's eyes twinkled. "It'll be a few days walk before we get there though."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed.


	4. Part 4

XXXXXXXXXXXxx

Part 4

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakugou looked down at the gravel road, his nose flaring every once in a while as he continued to trace their path. He'd inhale deeply to sort everything that had been around the area. They'd almost finished their first day and were going to have to camp soon. He didn't want to, but it was unavoidable. Especially since the wizard beside him was going to need a warm fire. Sure, he may have been dressed for the chill but it didn't mean he'd be insulated against it. Not to mention any light they'd use for traveling put them at risk.

He looked up and calculated how much time they'd have before the sun set, and then began looking for a decent place to camp. It seemed only merchants and their animal companions had been traveling along this road. They were safe, for now. A bit further and he determined that they could ease into the forest and build a small fire. He wouldn't be hunting tonight since Deku brought a bit of dry provisions with them. The less time he spent away from his charge, the better.

His dragon was also restless with the need to stretch his legs. It had been a long time since he'd been out and the itch was almost unbearable. To be truthful, he'd been avoiding it. The little voice in his head that wanted the green-haired wizard. He denied his own need, but his dragon was more insistent. Especially since the conversation back at the village. Bakugou didn't want to trust, didn't want to give in. If he needed no one, then he wouldn't be let down in the end. Sure, he had his friends from his village, but they weren't the same type of companionship as this. He'd be upset if he lost them, if they betrayed him, but it wouldn't cut as deeply as this dragon's debt would.

"We'll camp here for the night." He broke the silence and pulled Deku into the forest. They settled on a small clearing and he pushed the wizard down to the forest floor as he gathered kindling for a fire.

"You don't have to be so rough, Katsuki." Said wizard sighed as he pulled off his pack and opened it.

"You're dead on your feet and I'm not carrying you."

"I guess that's fair. We have covered quite a bit of ground today." Deku leaned back against the tree and started to pull out some dried meats and some fruit. "A light dinner today and then tomorrow we can forage a bit before we head out."

Bakugou rumbled in agreement as he leaned down toward the sticks he had gathered and let his hand hover above them. Sparks crackled in his palm before the wood lit and a fire roared to life.

"Pyromancy?" Deku's eyes lit up.

"Not quite." The dragon sighed. "In my human state, I can create small explosions in my hands. My sweat acts as a catalyst. In my dragon form, I can breathe a steady stream of fire, my spit acts as a type of oil and as it's heated it catches fire."

"Wow."

"The magic is in the fact that I can control the flame after it's created." He shrugged and leaned against the opposite treat a few feet away from the fire. A swirling tornado of smoke and flame twirled about before his dragon stood in the clearing. He stretched out, flapped his wings a bit, and sighed. The area was just big enough for him to stretch out and not knock over any of the trees around him. The fire continued on and he sighed as Deku fed him bits of the dried meat.

" _So, what now?"_ Deku asked in his native tongue.

" _I needed to stretch out, plus I'll act as a good sentry while you get some sleep."_

The wizard surprised him by walking over with his bag and settling in the area in between his front and back legs. His dragon purred in delight, but he just remained a silent spectator. His red eyes scanned the forest as he lowered the flames in the fire to a gentle burn. Night was going to pass by slow for him, especially now.

XXXXXXXxxxxx

Izuku yawned and stretched as a forked tongue licked his face causing him to come fully awake. He jerked back before remembering that his traveling companion was a hybrid. Said dragon chuckled a bit before he was standing before him as a man once more. The fire had gone out sometime during the night and the first specks of dawn were gently coming through the trees and caressing the earth with warmth. The wizard picked up his bag and pulled it over his shoulder as they made their way back to the main path. They stopped here and there for some fresh berries and other types of fruit as the traveled on the main road. It was actually nice to have fresh fruits instead of dried ones.

At this point, he was just following Katsuki's nose. He couldn't quite remember where he had found the dragon, it was quite a few months ago, but it seemed that as they continued his surroundings did look quite familiar. He picked up what little ingredients he could along the way, the sun peaking high in the sky before dipping down low. The path twisted and turned before Katsuki suddenly lifted his head and took a deep inhale. His nose twitched and he turned abruptly to the left and Izuku had to struggle to keep up as he ran through the trees and overgrown roots.

Katsuki stopped suddenly at a small stream, his body suddenly frozen, nose twitching a mile a minute. Red eyes widened as he leaned down and picked up a small handful of leaves.

"This is where you found me." He spoke. "The scents are so faint now, but this is definitely it."

"Okay. So which way did you come from to the stream since you were on the other side of it?"

"It was back, way back. I'm surprised I even made it this far with how deeply wounded I was." Katsuki walked through the small river, about four steps, and then continued to walk deeper into the forest. Izuku trailed behind slowly, watching his troubled companion, his brows furrowed and his red eyes focused on the area ahead.

They continued to walk for what seemed like hours, the sun almost setting in the sky again and Izuku couldn't believe that they'd been at it for another whole day. Katsuki seemed determined to get there, however, and when the wizard felt himself stumble in exhaustion the hybrid picked him up and carried him on his back.

"We're almost there, Deku, don't give up on me now."

"How can you tell?"

"I can smell it. Where the bastard's portal dropped me and that bastard Shigaraki. The shit stabbed me before going back in the portal and leaving me for dead." He huffed out in anger. "That portal magic has a unique scent to it. Almost like brimstone, the essence of dark magic. All these fuckers use dark arts and it corrupts them. The stench can linger for months, sometimes years depending on how much it's used in the same area."

"You can smell all of that?"

"Yes. Dragon's can smell all magical signatures. They can even tell when the same wielder has been in the same area on different occasions. It's how we choose who to associate with, who's friend or foe." He stopped and plopped Izuku next to a tree. "We can't go any further tonight. We'll rest here. I'll find something for us to eat. Cover up, don't start a fire yet. I don't know who might be lurking."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Bakugou hoped that Deku would be fine while he searched for dinner. Not that he didn't believe the wizard couldn't protect himself, but he always kept a bead on him anyway. He found a few eggs in the trees, and a couple of squirrels. It wasn't a lot, but he was sure Deku brought something else with him to go with it in that pack of his. With a sigh, he weeded his way back through the forest to see said wizard bundled up in his cloak with his green eyes cautiously focused on their surroundings.

The path they had started on was very far away now and he still knew that it was quite a bit away from his original drop zone. Bakugou actually was seriously surprised at how far he had managed to drag himself away from the site of his attack. He wondered how long it would take them to find his camp. It wasn't like he could trace the signature back. Once he found the original portal, it would be a dead end and he could only follow it straight until they either hit a town, or he took to the sky which would be quite risky.

If he decided to leap from the trees, full dragon, he put Deku at risk if there were any enemies nearby. He had a feeling that Shigaraki might still be combing the areas looking for his body. It seemed that they might've had bigger fish to fry, they left in a hurry, but it still didn't make the sinking feeling in his gut go away any faster.

"I found dinner." He stated simply as he placed his catch on the ground next to the wizard. It seemed that he'd already gathered the wood and stones needed to cook.

"Is it okay to light the fire now?"

"Yeah." Bakugou looked down to see his scared hand touch the wood and a fire instantly taking root. "Why are your hands all fucked up?"

"Oh ..." Deku looked down at them before pulling out his blade and beginning the rituals for food preparation. "Well, you certainly know the legends of Toshinori. His magic is a lot to contain. It usually is done in stages, but my body decided to take it all. My hands actually broke under the strain and it took months for them to heal. He said that it was the first time a wielder took to the magic so quickly, but my hands will never be the same."

"And your arms?" He pointed to the jagged divots in the flesh slinking all the way up toward his rolled-up sleeves.

"It was from the attack. My shield charm got hit with a curse, the result shattered it and burned my arm. The pitting was from the curse causing it to be like glass. I had to have it all dug out and the scars will always be deep. Dark magic is always deeply scarring." Deku shrugged as he split the squirrel down the middle and laid it on the rock, he cracked the eggs in each of the backs before placing it in the fire to cook.

"Dark magic is worse than hybrids."

"It is. Any caught using it are usually never seen again. I've heard stories about the old kingdom, ones where the King had succumbed to it. Where he hasn't been seen for centuries. Have you heard the tale of the two brothers?"

"Can't say that I have." Bakugou shrugged and sat next to his companion beneath the tree.

"My mother used to tell it to me. There were two brothers born of magic, the one a powerful wielder and the other not. The older became King and the people suffered. He played with dark magic, the worst of them all. He wanted to rule every kingdom and those who fought against him were punished. He pulled people away in dungeons, most of them peasants, people who wouldn't be missed.

"Magic was forced into them by stones or by spells. Some even curses. Yet, over the years it turned out his brother was a wielder, just not in the general sense. The King was a taker, a forcer, an ultimate evil. The younger brother was a giver, the greatest source of light, and he was forced to take whatever the King gave him. The brother made it his own and passed it down, all to fight the King.

"It's said that the King was defeated and forced into exile, yet there have been sightings from time to time. It's crazy, but how could he still be alive after all this time?"

"That's the thing, legends are usually altered over time even if there's some truth to them." Bakugou shrugged. "Or it could be just some dumb story."

"Maybe." Deku looked down at his hands. "Maybe not."


	5. Part 5

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Part 5

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Morning felt like it came too fast. Izuku opened his green eyes to the early light of dawn and stretched. Bakugou was still sleeping and he decided to find the stream he had been hearing not far from their location. He tied his cloak about his form and walked just a few short feet away from where they'd made camp. The clearing was quite pretty, and the stream was even smaller than the one they had traveled away from. It must be relatively new with the last rainfall, the dip in the earth barely noticeable to the untrained eye.

He leaned down and cupped a bit of water in his palms, sniffed it, and then splashed a bit on his face and the back of his neck. The chill helped to orient him a bit and he sighed as he took a few small sips to help with his dry mouth. A crunch of leaves echoed behind him and he turned to see Katsuki look at him with a frown on his face.

"Why didn't you fucking wake me up?" He huffed out.

"I wasn't going that far." Izuku argued. "I just decided to let you sleep."

"Yeah, well, next time don't."

"You're acting paranoid." He shrugged before cupping some more water between his hands.

"And you don't act paranoid enough. I told you that this is the area where I was left to die. Doesn't that even bother you the slightest bit?"

"Considering the fact it was months ago, no. Logically, any enemy that would've been here has probably given up the search by now. They stabbed you with Dragon's Ivy. They assumed you had no way to heal yourself, no herbs, no water, and you were stuck in your dragon state. They thought you as good as dead. If I hadn't of found you, their mission would've been complete." Izuku raised an eyebrow in defiance. "I'm not stupid, Katsuki. I know the risks, I know strategies, I understand dark magic just as well as healing magic. It's two sides of the same coin."

"So, mister smarty pants, where would they go?"

"Back to wherever they came from. You said your attacker left in a hurry. That must mean that they answer to someone else." He tilted his head. "Someone that didn't want to bother with a hybrid close to death."

"Why kill hybrids then?"

"Hybrid blood is used for dark magic." He shrugged. "The bigger the creature, the more curses it can be used for. That explains the increase in hybrid breeding in some areas."

"What do you mean?"

"You told me that your camp was one of about four that was attacked in a span of a few months, right?"

"What of it?"

"Well, normally there are only a few hybrid areas scattered around. Not many camps are known because hybrids are considered low-class citizens. Whoever is doing this knows how to find the camps. Not to mention that someone has been taking people."

"How do you know that?" Katsuki crossed his arms over his chest, red eyes focused on the wizard.

"Before I found you I had been to several villages gathering ingredients, healing the sick, and I had heard that a lot of the villages were keeping their gates closed at night and that a lot of people have been staying inside after sundown. The reason: people have been going missing." He turned to face the hybrid and sighed. "I may seem aloof to you, but I collect information in all places. I have to because if I didn't then I could be taken by surprise."

"You crafty son of a bitch." Katsuki grinned, yet it looked sinister with his rows of sharp teeth. "What else do you know?"

"Lots of things."

"Do tell."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Bakugou would never admit this, but he was impressed with Izuku's knowledge. How many people have been taken, where areas of interest were, but he actually was mad at something he said. Something that grated on his nerves but it made sense. He had to voice it though.

"Why can't we question people?"

"Because, that's how you alert the enemy that you're on to them or looking for them. Think about it. These people are hiding in plain sight. You may be able to smell magical signatures, but these guys are hiding from hybrids. They've obviously found some way to block that from you. You're not all-powerful, Katsuki. Even you can be duped."

"That is fucking irritating." He huffed out. "Stop talking like I'm not capable."

"I didn't say that you weren't capable." Deku held his arms up in a peaceful gesture. "It's the fact that we're not dealing with kids or people just dabbling in this stuff. These guys have been using dark magic for years. Do you really think they would just let you find them?"

"No."

"Exactly." He sighed. "Look, I get it. You like doing things alone, but I'm here to help. If we start asking around, then whoever they have in the villages will get suspicious and report back to their superiors. They already think you're dead as well, so we can use that to our advantage. Keep a low profile, hide in plain sight, go to places that have alcohol and listen to the loose lip people that spout stuff."

"What if all of it is drunken nonsense?"

"That's the thing. When someone's been drinking, they often spill secrets. There is a lot of truth in the mumblings of the drunk."

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

It took another two days to clear the forest and actually find a village along a gravel path. Bakugou was getting nothing from his scouting and he really wondered how far that bastard had ported him. He figured that if the village didn't stink of dark magic that they'd spend the night and leave by morning. He felt a poke to his right and he looked down at Deku as he held out a pair of shoes.

"Most villages won't let hybrids in. They'll know what you are if they look at your feet." He sighed. "Just because I don't have a problem with you doesn't mean somebody else will feel the same."

Bakugou growled harshly but took the shoes anyway. Their search would be thwarted if they got thrown out because of his status. He even took the shirt the wizard handed him without argument, although he had to bite off several curses before they left his lips. He was definitely well aware of what people did to him if they knew he was a hybrid.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, I figured I'd make myself useful as the town aid in trade for supplies. Then we can spend the night here and lay low until morning." Deku smiled. "Do you recognize anything?"

"No. I think Kirogiri has increased his radius."

"Have you fought him before?"

"Fought, no. Seen in action, yes. It was a long time ago at a previous camp before I settled, back when I was a wanderer. He was a thief then. I don't know when he shacked up with Shigaraki." Bakugou sighed as they reached the village and the guard looked them over.

"State your business." The guard stated as if bored.

"Just passing through. I'm a healer looking to trade aid for supplies. We were hoping to stay until morning." Deku replied.

"Fine. There are some elderly in need of some help, a few sick children too. We'll pack you up and you can be on your way." The guard sighed and opened the gate to let them in. "Welcome to Tatooine."

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXxxxxxx

The small encampment was quite busy, the people friendly. Izuku talked to a few people to find the healing tents and was directed to a place in the back. Katsuki was glued to his back the entire time and would growl at anyone who looked at him even remotely strangely. The few elderly that needed healing were sick with a mild fever and the children had mostly a stomach sickness. He mixed a few of his root plants together to take away fever and gave the children some bark to suck on for nausea. There was one woman in the very back who had a very bad cough so he let her chew on some mint leaves and brewed some tea for her.

"A few bits of ginger and some honey will help, and just a small pinch of lemon." Izuku smiled. "You should be fine in a day or two."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

They left the tent to find the main gathering hut where meals would be served. A sensual woman with black hair and revealing clothes stood behind the counter.

"Welcome to Midnight's, what can I get you?" She paused a minute then smiled. "Ah, it's on the house. The guard popped by a bit ago to tell me that a healer had come into our town. Said to look out for a green-haired man and his angry companion."

Said angry companion huffed before setting down heavily in the stool beside the wizard.

"What's on special tonight?" Izuku asked.

"Roasted boar with a side of potatoes. Comes with a pint if you're daring, or you can have some fresh lemon water."

"Two of the boar with some lemon water please." He smiled.

"Excellent." She clapped her hands together with a laugh and started working on their food.

"Something smells off." Katsuki sighed and leaned back.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked.

He watched his nose twitch. "Never mind, it's nothing bad. Just be cautious."

Izuku only nodded once before their food was placed in front of them. He thanked the earth for the meal before tucking in. The boar melted in his mouth, the skin perfectly crisp and the herbs a great compliment to the texture and taste of the meat. The potatoes were the perfect consistency and paired well with the meal. As he was eating, he placed his hand on the counter and gently felt around the room.

There were a lot of drunken conversations about farming and a game of poker was going on in the middle of the room. However, towards the back, he heard about something that made his skin crawl. Three men were gathered around a table talking about two more abductions two villages over. He amplified his range slightly to get a better bead on it. Two women taken just before sunset, the village started to close it's gates all day now. The women didn't have anything in common. One rich, the other poor. Two clashing personalities, two enemies. The only thing they had in common was their gender.

He released his hold on the room before finishing his meal. He asked about stocking his bags with provisions and was politely given some bags of dried meats and herbs for their journey. Lastly, he inquired about a place to spend the night. Izuku thanked Midnight and walked towards the tents behind the meal hut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakugou sighed as they entered the tent and he tied the hyde flap shut. He desperately wanted to take off the shoes but he knew he couldn't until they were safely outside the village in the morning. He watched Deku place his hands on the ground and the tent inside flare green before he started to speak.

"I've found out a few things while we were eating." He began. "There were two abductions in the next village over. Women, and that's the only thing they had in common."

"Any idea why they took them?" Bakugou sighed.

"My guess, hybridization. The town's guess, some sick rapist." He shrugged before letting the spell go. "We'll talk more when we leave the village."

"Agreed."


	6. Part 6

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Part 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Bakugou led the way out of the village and they continued to follow the gravel path. The sun was just beginning to rise and they both agreed not to stay any longer than they had to. Something didn't set right with his dragon and he couldn't explain what it was. Since he couldn't smell or sense a dark magic signature, all he could do was usher them out as quickly as possible. They were a good distance away, the sun up in the sky before he finally broke the silence.

"There was someone there." He grumbled. "I could tell, but I didn't want to make a scene."

"I felt something too." Deku confirmed as he kept in step with the hybrid. "The problem is that if I would've reached out too far, I would've alerted him that I was looking."

"What do you mean, reach out?"

"Toshinori taught me that you can read people without actually being close to them. It takes a lot of focus and precision. If I focused fully, I'd manifest my power heavily and then everyone would know. In small rooms with people, I can shadow it. I can pull things into myself and analyze them. For instance, when we sat at the bar I could pick out conversations all the way in the back of the room. That's how I knew about the women."

"What else was going on?"

"Two farmers arguing over their crops, a card game, and the drunken murmurs of a man who lost all his money and gave into the drink." He shrugged.

"I saw Midnight walk off, who did she go talk to?"

"The guard, man's name was Aizawa. He said he was going back to his previous village in a few days. He was only around until the other guy got back." He smiled. "Said something about getting back to someone he cared about."

"Okay. How far to the next village?" Bakugou sighed, pulling on the shirt he was wearing.

"If we keep going along this road, at least seven days."

"Fuck."

"What?"

"Can you do some sort of illusion magic?" He asked.

"Depends on the illusion." Deku replied. "Why?"

"I can get us there faster, but it means flying and I don't want to alert our enemies. I'm sure a lot of them know my dragon half." He scratched the back of his head. "We don't have a lot of time to waste anymore. The trail could be cold by the time we make it to the next village."

"Well, in order to make a proper illusion I'd have to study your dimensions and come up with a suitable glamor. It'll be a tad difficult, especially given your size. Not a lot of mystical creatures are the size of a dragon."

"Can you do it or not, nerd?"

"Yes, but it may take a day or two."

"Well, then you better hop to it then. Tonight, I'll go dragon and you can study me after dinner." He grumped. "That's not an invitation to try anything funny, though."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

The sun started to set beyond the slowly approaching mountain range in the distance. Izuku's feet were hurting and he was glad when they walked into the forest a ways to make camp. He started a fire as Katsuki went to get some food for them. He came back with a large deer, enough for them to have breakfast too, and then immediately shifted into his dragon. Izuku cleaned the creature and split up the meat before rubbing it with some spices he'd got from Midnight and placed it in the fire to cook.

He walked over and ran his hand over the smooth scales of his companion. This was, honestly, the first time he really got a good look at Katsuki in his dragon form. The time of healing didn't count since he was racing against time to save him. His dragon form was tall and muscular, his wings almost reaching the treetops and those eyes, those red eyes were brilliant as jewels and slit in the middle like a cats eye. His golden scales shimmered in the firelight.

Izuku pulled out a small notebook from his pocket and started writing things down with a worn out pencil. His eyes continued to scan Katsuki's dimensions as he sketched and scribbled in his notebook. There was only one mystic creature he could think of to properly hide Katsuki's form. A great Gryphen. The lovely chimera with the body of a lion and the head of an eagle.

"Hey nerd, care to fill me in?" The Drakon growls broke him from his thoughts.

"Sorry. I was thinking about the dimensions and what would be appropriate."

"Yeah, well you were doing that damn mumbling thing again."

"Right." Izuku looked down, his cheeks growing pink. "The only thing that can effectively cover your form would be a Gryphen."

"Can you do that?"

"Yes, but it'll take time. It's not an easy glamor to pull off." He put his book back in his pocket and checked their dinner. "I'll have to start early tomorrow. For now, come to eat."

The dragon nodded before shifting to human and settling down by the fire to have his own meal.

XXXXXXXXxxxxx

Bakugou sighed as he looked over at Deku. It was getting harder and harder to deny the pull the longer they were together. His dragon was getting to be an irritating presence in the back of his head. What had once been a life debt on his end was slowly moving towards the mate bond the dragon so craved. Truth be told, every time the wizard smiled, or his eyes lit up with wonder, or he skinned and cooked his catches, his heart would skip a few beats.

It irritated him to no end and he stomped it down each and every time. As bad as it sounded, he was hoping for danger in every step they took just so he'd have an excuse to save him and be done with this debt. Push closed the hollow void he felt in his chest. Close the door to his heart and toss the key away.

It won't be that easy. He is ours to protect. The sooner you give in, the better.

 **Did you forget what happened when we trusted someone before?**

That was different. I let you do the trusting. I told you that girl was terrible, but you didn't listen. She stank of dark magic. Never again will I let us succumb to that.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep in the ruins of a broken castle, down in the dungeons hanging on chains were all types of women. They were bleeding, they were broken, and some were even pregnant. The clicking of shoes on the stone surface brought cries from their covered mouths. A man walked down the stone stairs to see his handy work up close.

"The King will be pleased once you give birth to his warriors. The time is at hand." Said man ran a hand across his face and itched his neck in irritation. "Soon, all who oppose will die."

A gloved hand touched his shoulder then, he turned to look up into the helmet of the king, the onyx metal glistening in the candlelight.

"You have served me well, Shigaraki. The first large-scale attack will happen soon. My will, will be done."

"I still get to take out those I don't like right? Anything I hate?"

"Of course, but I expect results if you're going to use my pets."

"Of course, my King."


	7. Part 7

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part 7

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku awoke as the first patches of sunlight came through the trees. He woke Katsuki and they ate the remainder of the meat from the previous night. After, he began working on Katsuki's glamor and adjusting his spell to cover his entire form. He placed his hands on the warm scales and let his energy flow. His body lit with green energy, the static discharge causing his hair to stand on end as he held the vision in his mind of what he wanted his companion to look like.

A shape started to take form after a while. Sweat dripped off his brow as clawed dragon feet started to take a furred and feathered appearance. It traveled up his legs and then feathers burst forth on his chest. Izuku continued to concentrate, the body starting to take shape then, and the long dragon tail slimmed down and shortened into a lions tail. Great scaled wings sprouted feathers, the angles becoming rounded, and gold turned white.

Finally, the head of a dragon blended into that of an eagle. The orange-yellow beak folding over a dragon snout. Bright crimson eyes were set in the face of the eagle, the beak curling up in disdain. Izuku let his magic pull back into his body as he fell over only to be caught by a massive wing. He breathed in and out in heavy pants and wiped his sleeve along his sweaty brow.

"Hey, don't go passing out on me."

"It takes a lot of magic to pull off this type of transformation." Izuku sighed as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Stay awake damn it!"

The wizard could fight it no more and his eyes slipped closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Bakugou squawked and snapped his big beak at the exhausted wizard before pulling him on his back. He then grabbed his bag from the ground and looped it over his head. It took a few tries, but the effort was worth it. Damned wizard just had to tire his self out. He didn't let himself dwell on it as he took to the sky. With Deku sleeping, all he had to do was actually look for his old camp. A huff escaped his lips as he started scanning the area. There were very few villages, nothing familiar, then there were a few clearings in the trees.

He flew past village after village before the sun decided to set. Finally, he found something familiar. A scent. **I know that scent. Kirishima!**

Our brother.

Bakugou saw the swatch of red hair as he continued his decent. He wondered how long he had been walking around here aimlessly. He landed in a messy heap next to the man, jolting the wizard on his back as he shifted in a hurry. Red eyes met and a flurry of excitement and awkward hugging ensued.

"Bakugou? Holy shit dude!" Kirishima exclaimed as he brought the fellow hybrid into a huge hug. "You have no idea how good it is to see you, man."

"How long have you been wandering around here, shitty hair?"

"Still with the pet names, I'm touched." He chuckled. "It's been a long time. I don't know, months maybe. None of the neighboring towns will let a hybrid in."

"Have you found any of the others?"

"No." He looked down at his pawed feet. "I've been searching, but nothing."

"Fuck."

"Katsuki." Deku joined in from the ground as he slowly got to his feet. "Who's this?"

"This is Kirishima, someone from the camp I told you about." He huffed. "Shitty hair, Deku. Deku, shitty hair."

"How long was I out for?"

"Almost two days." Katsuki sighed.

"Wait, you found a wizard?" Kirishima laughed. "Nice!"

"Shut up."

"Don't mind grumpy here, Bakugou and I have been friends for ages. Wolf hybrid, at your service." He mock-bowed.

"Enough with the pleasantries." Bakugou interrupted. "What happened after Kirogiri separated us?"

"Honestly, nothing. I don't know about the others, but I just assume that Shigaraki wanted us all separated for one reason or another." He shrugged. "Have you been able to figure anything out?"

"Yeah. They've been taking people, mostly women. Deku seems to think that they're breeding hybrids for blood. That's why they've been attacking the camps."

"Shit."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Izuku followed behind Katsuki and his friend as they continued to walk in the forest. He wished he hadn't passed out since he had no idea where he was. Either way, he was happy they found someone. However, this situation was getting out of hand and it might be wise for them to regroup at his village and form a plan. Not to mention since none of the neighboring towns let in hybrids, they needed supplies for Kirishima.

"Oi, Deku. You're doing that damn mumbling again. Knock it off." Katsuki bumped him, causing him to stumble.

"Sorry."

"Well, what's your plan nerd? You only do that when you're thinking too hard."

"Do you know how to get back to my village from here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I could swing it. Especially since I can fly without getting caught." Katsuki sighed. "Why?"

"I think we need to regroup, gather some clothes for Kirishima, and then figure out what we're going to do next. Since the neighboring towns don't allow hybrids in we're going to need some things."

"Fine." He huffed. "It'll be a few days flight back. Better than huffing it on foot though. We have enough food for that?"

"For two days, then we'll have to camp."

"Well, looks like we need to get out of here anyway." Katsuki turned to his fellow hybrid. "Stand back."

They hybrid switched to his glamoured form in a whirlwind of smoke. The brilliant creature standing before them and then slightly kneeling so they could both climb on.

"When did this happen?"

"It's a spell. I had to disguise Katsuki because we needed his flight. If he were still a dragon, then we'd probably be dead."

"Fair enough."


	8. Part 8

XXXXXXXXXXxxx

Part 8

XXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Bakugou grumbled as he moved into a deep part of the forest for landing. The sun was setting and it seemed that a storm was starting to move in. The past two days hadn't been too terrible for flight, but of course, they had to land periodically for breaks. All in all, they made good time. He tried to pick a decent area that had some thicker trees in it since their cloaks alone wouldn't do. After his companions dismounted, he went about finding something for them to eat while they took care of warmth and shelter.

His eyes scanned the surrounding area and came to rest on a deer in the distance. It would be enough to feed them all with some left over for the morning. He figured he'd go hunt for some eggs then. As he approached the camp area he saw Deku and Kirishima tying the branches together and grabbing leaves to bunch over top. It wasn't much but it'd keep them dry and allow them to huddle underneath the tree to pass the night. The thick pine was being put to good use.

"Here's dinner." He stated as he unceremoniously plopped down the carcass for the wizard to clean as he got to work on finishing the fire. Bakugou rounded up some bigger logs and arranged them with the kindling and soon they had a raging fire for the time being.

"How long do you think we have until the storm sets in?" The wizard asked.

He tilted his head up to the sky and took a long, deep inhale. "At least until after the sun has completely set."

"Plenty of time then."

XXXXXxxxxxxx

Izuku was finding it hard to sleep. After dinner, and the sun finally setting for the day, it started to get so bitter cold. Rain pelted their make-shift shelter and cold seeped into his bones. He shivered a bit, even in between two warm hybrids, and he ached considerably. Katsuki had him wrapped up tightly in his arms, pressed against his chest, and Kirishima was behind him, yet it only mildly fought off the chill. His hands hurt, the scars pulsing with pain as the wind continued to howl around them.

He shivered again, a crack of thunder sounded, and Katsuki huffed out a garbled snore before pulling him even closer and wrapped his cloak further around him. Izuku studied him then, his face was soft in sleep and not creased with anger. He didn't really get to look at his dragon companion during the day since he didn't want to be caught staring. A few flicks of lightning cast a brief glow upon his form and his blonde hair twined around in the breeze.

As the days continued to pass, the wizard was starting to become a bit selfish. He couldn't imagine any amount of time without Katsuki around him. He wanted his snarky attitude, his growls, his grumping, and even his soft snores. He enjoyed cooking every meal that was brought to him and the bonding they did during the day. Finally, he closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into the hybrid's embrace, his hands tucked into his chest, and succumbed to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Bakugou sighed as they entered the village. It seemed like no matter how much time had passed Izuku would still get a very warm welcome from everyone. Of course, that two-tone bastard was right there amongst them and he couldn't believe the fire in his gut at the prospect of that man touching what was his. Yet, Bakugou knew the insanity of it all since he really held no claim on the wizard.

You really going there?

 **Shut up.**

He's ours. The sooner you realize this, the better. You can only deny it for so long before I make the decision for you.

 **It's not your decision to make. It's his.**

Well, at least that's something we agree on. However, don't you dare think that I'll let him slip away from us.

 **Just shut up. God, you're annoying. It's bad enough that you've been rather moody as of late, now you're talkative too. Fuck off.**

Then get that two-tone little shit away from our mate.

 **No.**

Yes. You don't want me to intervene because it'll cause us to get thrown out. Do something now.

 **Fucking fine.**

Bakugou blew a cloud of smoke from his nostrils as he marched his way over to the wizard and the simpering man before him. He grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back into his chest all while glaring at the two-toned shit who thought he had any type of chance.

"Oh, hi Katsuki." The wizard stuttered. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes." He answered and then pulled him away towards the hut.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Izuku smiled as he walked around the camp. It was actually nice to be back at his home. He met Todoroki at the spices rack and started to chat with him about the freshest ingredients and what type of meats were available. He even finally asked him about his father.

"Have you heard from Endeavor?"

"No." He looked down at his feet before raising his two-tone gaze back up. "Honestly, I hope I never do. Especially after what he put me and my mother through."

"I see." Izuku smiled sadly.

"I've noticed that dragon is still following you around." Shouto looked over Izuku's shoulder. "I thought he would've paid his debt by now."

"Look, I know you don't care for him Shouto but he's honestly not a bad guy." Izuku shrugged. "He takes good care of me and he's good to his word."

Shouto placed a hand on his shoulder and stepped forward a bit. "I just don't want you to get hurt when he inevitably leaves you. I know how attached you get, Izuku."

Said wizard stepped back and his green eyes widened slightly as Shouto's hand fell off his shoulder and back to his side. He sighed softly and looked down at his scarred hands.

"Shouto, it's not your choice to make. I like Bakugou, I really do, and I'll be happy to travel with him as long as I can. I know he's probably got a place to go back to after all this is over. I won't stop him." He looked up once more, eyes glassy, and took another step back. "I know my flaws, you don't have to point them out to me. I'm sorry about before, Shouto. How many times do I have to apologize?"

"You said you believed in second chances."

"Yes, I still do. I also know why you did it, I forgave you but I can't forget it either." He turned his head away. "I still see it when I close my eyes."

"You know it was my father's fault."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

He then felt warm arms around him, the smell of warm crackling fire, and he felt comforted for a moment.

"Oh, hi Katsuki. Did you need something?"

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxx

The door slammed behind them and Bakugou turned to face the wizard, his green eyes still glassy with unshed tears. Something happened between him and two-tone. He wanted to know what.

"What's between you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you dare do that shit. Don't play dumb with me, Deku. I know something's up, I can smell it. I knew something was up with him when I first saw him, but now I'm certain. It's faint, but it's there. He messed with dark magic." He got in the wizards face. "Don't deny it."

Deku looked worn, tired, and he slouched before sitting down on the bed.

"Shouto was a part of the attack on the village. We were kind of seeing each other in a way. He came to the village looking for Master Toshinori for his father." He shrugged. "I really liked him, still do, but I can't forget what he did. His father, Endeavor, is a powerful wizard. He borders on being a warlock and he had basically enslaved Shouto from his birth. Endeavor despises Toshinori because he believes that he is the only wizard worth a damn. He's a king, but all his subjects finally left him once he became mad with power.

"Toshinori had defeated him for the title of Master and they'd been at odds ever since. No one really knows when their rivalry started, or why. It's something only they know. More than likely it was something really petty that brought it about. Endeavor just seems that type of person."

"What's this have to do with you and two-tone?" Bakugou huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well, when he first came to us it seemed like he was really running from his father. Toshinori had been gone for a while on a trip to gather some rare ingredients. I befriended him quickly, even though he was quite awkward, and we started a bit friendship. After a few months passing, we got real close. He told me everything and I helped him with his control, his anger, his spirit. He thanked me, he smiled, he laughed, we became even closer and eventually, it led to a relationship.

"Of course, by that time Toshinori finally returned to the village and something changed in him. He became angry again, vengeful, resentful. His whole demeanor changed and then that night we were attacked. Nothing was the same after that. After his father and minions were chased from the village and the spell on him was broken, he drew into himself.

"We didn't talk for weeks after that and he was secluded in his hut. Toshinori had to get him to come out so he could finish fixing him, setting his mind right. The dark magic that you smelled on him, that was from Endeavor. He placed a hex on him that once he saw my Master he was completely lost to it. He doesn't even remember most of what happened that night, but I can't forget. I forgive him, but I can't forget it."

"Fuck."

"Yeah."


	9. Part 9

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Part 9

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Bakugou paced the small hut after this new revelation. Sure, he still disliked Shouto, but he knew he wasn't a threat now. What kind of father does that to their child? That was some bullshit. Yet, he felt that possessiveness rear its ugly head again. His body aching with need, the bond strengthening once more. He walked towards the wizard, his body trembling, and he stopped right in front of him causing the green-haired wizard's head to tilt up.

"I won't ever betray you." He huffed out. "They would have to claw my heart out before I would."

"Katsuki."

"Shut up." He leaned down and pressed his lips against Deku's. It was sloppy, it was wet, it was hungry. He didn't know what the hell he was doing, but he just had to.

Bakugou trembled slightly as he felt scarred hands gently grab his face and tilt it to the side, soft lips showing him the motions, and the warmth of their lips moving together before he had to break away to catch his breath.

"Kacchan..."

A shudder racked his frame at the name, he should hate it, but he couldn't. He didn't do this sappy shit, didn't like it, didn't really feel like he needed it. Yet, when those mossy green eyes gazed at him through thick, dark lashes Bakugou felt like he could take on the world. A slight ache settled in his chest at the implication. There was no turning back after this and he felt his dragon smirk in the back of his mind. Deku was his soul mate. The tamer of his dragon, and he would never say it out loud but he fucking loved this man.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Night fell at the camp, dinner was served, and Bakugou sat with Kirishima as Deku went to go talk to his mentor. He couldn't hear anything from this angle, but at least he could see him. It would be enough for now. A sigh left his lips as he scooted his food across his plate. The rabbit stew was tasty, Hizashi was one hell of a cook, but he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. After his revelations in the hut tonight, that kiss, and what happened within his own body, Bakugou was just extremely antsy.

"Hey, what's up man? It's not like you to not eat." His friend asked him. Bakugou hated how observant he was at times.

"Nothing." He replied and looked back down at his food for a moment.

"Look. I get it. You'll talk when you're ready. But seriously, man. Something's up with you." Kirishima placed a hand on his shoulder. "I remember what that outsider did to you and I get why Midoriya raises your hackles. But something else is up."

"Shut up." Bakugou growled and shrugged the hand off his shoulder. "That outsider got lucky that my dragon didn't rip her to shreds. I should've trusted my instincts, that was my mistake. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"She got away though."

"I said I don't fucking want to talk about it, shitty hair." He huffed before angrily finishing the rest of his food. "We'll probably be here for a few days and then head out. I suggest you look for supplies in that time."

Bakugou then got up and left his friend there gawking at him. He just didn't want to be reminded of his biggest mistake. It was why they were in the mess they were now and he'd rather forget about it.

XXXxxxxx

"Young Midoriya, slow down. I know you're in a hurry to get back out there but you need to rest. I can see that you've overdid it again." Toshinori placed a hand on the energetic mans head and rubbed the hair affectionately. "Now, let me give you a few sleeping aids for tonight and you can tell me more about your adventure in the morning."

"But Master, this is so important."

"I know about the kidnappings, young man. I've known for a while now." He sighed and sat down. His body creaking a bit from age. "There has just been so little to go on, but the dark magic signature is the same. It reminds me of so many years ago, back when I got these injuries."

Izuku sat down across from his teacher, watching as he gripped his side with a grimace on his face. The great wizard held a great curse within his skin. One that was given to him by the old King before the fall. Toshinori had lost some organs and the greatest of healers were only able to partly put him together again. All that was left on the surface was a mangled scar of flesh, the curse of dark magic, and long, jagged edges that still weep every once in a while.

"What are the hybrids for? I thought it was blood, but according to the legend it was something different."

"The legend is only partly true." Toshinori began. "The portal is a myth. But the old magic is true. When the magic was divided so long ago between the two brothers there was a relic. The relic is an old sword lodged in a tree somewhere in the middle of the old kingdom. No one can pull it from that tree. It's fused solid into it and the trunk is cursed so that it cannot fall into the hands of the old King. Yet, it's only the blade of the sword."

"The blade? How many parts were there?" Izuku asked, suddenly more curious.

"Four. Blade, two handle parts, and the scabbard." He sighed and pulled a bag from around his neck. "You were going to inherit this soon anyway. This is the second half of the handle."

Toshinori opened the bag and pulled out the worn metal. The bronze and gold surface winked in the firelight, the ornate pattern of vines engraved in the surface leading to half a rose on the very top. The L shape the reverse of the other half and it seemed to be sheared right down the middle.

"The problem with the sword is that even if collected it's a terrible burden to carry. It's the only thing that can kill the old King, but the price is that it can be turned towards the dark. The sword only knows the power of the one that holds it. I have a feeling that if the old King is collecting hybrids again, he must know where the scabbard is."

"What happens if he gets the sword?"

"Death for all. He will bring about the plagues of legend, the end of days. It's the strongest magic known to man. If he's collecting hybrids then it's only a matter of time before he brings death upon the world."

"What can I do?"

"Keep him from the scabbard at all costs. Hide this relic somewhere, or keep it here where it can be guarded. Don't tell a soul. He is powerful now, yes. But after the exile he has to heal himself. I suspect that's why he's been recruiting." Toshinori stood then and walked off. "Go to your dragon, he is getting restless."

"Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Shigaraki itched his neck in agitation as another woman died in childbirth. None of the hybrid pregnancies were taking so far. Only one in twenty survived and his master was getting tired of the disappointment. How could they scavenge the ruins if their trackers kept dying? He looked down at his hands, little specks of blood coated his fingers and he growled in anger before shoving a table aside. His ire was great, his narrowed eyes scanning the room looking at the other women with a sigh.

"How many more women do we have that can take seed again?" He asked Kirogiri.

"Only five can start the process again. The other eight are still recovering from the last birth."

"We'll have to go hunting soon." He looked down at the blood pooling on the floor of the last two women. Their feet coated a sticky crimson. "Master will be unhappy."

"Well, nothing can be done now. It would appear that we need sturdier women to bear these young. The larger the hybrid species, the more risks we take."

"Just sneak quietly and quickly. Send Dabi if you have to." He huffed out and started scratching again. "We need that scabbard."

"We have some that are ready to hunt."

"No. Not yet. If we go without the Master's blessing, he'll surely be even more angry." Shigaraki picked up a knife and looked at the blood-tipped surface. "It takes six months to properly train a hybrid to find the magic signature we're looking for. No need to rush it too much."

"Of course."

"In the meantime, we search the other villages for the other half of the hilt. That dirty wizard Toshinori must still have it."

"We lost him, though. He hasn't been spotted for over a year." Kirogiri argued.

"It doesn't matter. He'll mess up, and when he does ..." He made a throat-slitting motion.

"Very well. I'll send Dabi to the villages in the night."

"Accompany him on the outskirts. He may need a quick exit."

He bowed. "Of course."

A purple portal appeared behind him as he took his leave. Shigaraki looked around the empty chamber, the only things left were the stains of blood and the stench of death.


	10. Part 10

XXXXXXXXX

Part 10

XXXXXXXXX

Izuku groaned as he came awake. It was nice to actually sleep in his bed instead of out in the forest. Camping was nice every once in a while, but sometimes one misses the comforts of home. He looked over to see his dragon companion leaned in the chair against the hut wall fast asleep. His golden hair shined in the soft sunlight filtering through the crack in the door. A smile formed on his face as he got up from the bed and slowly walked over.

After their moment yesterday, Katsuki seemed a bit distant. Like, there was something wrong with what happened. Sure, he came to the hut in time for bed but he didn't say a word. Izuku gently pushed a few blonde bangs away from his face with gentle fingertips, his scarred hands slightly shaking at the contact. Red eyes opened then, a hand quickly grasping his own in a tight grip. A hoarse, sleep filled voice husked at him.

"What are you doing, Deku?"

"I ..." He stuttered, a blush coating his face as he tried to back up. However, his wrist still in the tight clutch of his companion.

Katsuki moved closer, the chair thudding back to its legs and his red eyes still locked with his own green ones. Izuku gulped, his Adams apple bobbing harshly with the forced swallow.

"What are you doing, Deku?" He asked again, the question more drawn out. His voice more husky, deeper, hollower. As if there were two people talking instead of one.

"Kacchan, I ..." He swallowed again, his body trembling. "Did I do something wrong yesterday?"

Red eyes narrowed, a puff of smoke billowing from his flared nostrils, his posture stiff. Katsuki stood, towering over the green-haired wizard and then he leaned down, gaze level.

"No." He was then pulled closer, the grip tightening on his wrist.

"Then why did you ..."

"Shut up." Their lips met again, this time less harsh than last night. His heartbeat thudded in his ears, a quick staccato, and he could swear that they were floating.

It ended all too quick, his lips warm and wet, red eyes opened slowly, half-lidded, and he could melt at the burn in his blood. Izuku didn't know how to feel, or think. His mind was blissfully blank and he sat back on his bed holding his lips as Katsuki marched out of the hut. Why did he kiss him and leave? Was it something else, or was it the bond, or did Katsuki genuinely like him? Izuku felt confused, and upset, and curious all at the same time. He didn't want to be strung along like this but he also wanted to give Katsuki time. It felt like he didn't know how to show affection, or even what affection was. Being a rogue hybrid wasn't easy. With a sigh, he got dressed and headed out of the hut for breakfast. It was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXxxxxx

Bakugou growled as he ran out of the hut, his dragon thrashing around in his head in anger. It was getting worse and worse, so hard to control. Yes, he finally admitted to himself last night, but that didn't mean he'd just take it lying down. He wasn't one to roll over on his back and demand attention. He wasn't a fucking pansy who did hearts and flowers. Damnit, this was annoying.

 _Go back!_

 _ **No.**_

 _Mark him! Complete the bond._

 _ **I said, no! It's not up to us.**_

 _He was willing. He wants us too. Just complete the bond._

 _ **No. I want him to choose me without it. It's not right.**_

 _You think that will change anything? He's not a dragon, he's a human. A wizard. He's choosing you freely. I saw it, I felt it. Why won't you just let go?_

 _ **I can't …**_

 _I see. You're going to doom us, aren't you? Leave us lonely, rogue forever, unhappy?_

 _ **This is different.**_

 _Yes, it is. But not overly-so. Our brother understands us, but he is not for us. Izuku is precious._

 _ **Shut up.**_

 _Then stop this. We are meant to be happy._

 _ **Then why does happiness hurt so bad?**_

 _That wasn't happiness. I warned you. I warned you and you didn't listen. You are not fully human, no matter how much you wish it. She was a plague upon our home, now it's destroyed. I have found you happiness and you spit in my face. Stop fighting it, fighting me, fighting who you really are._

 _ **Fuck off.**_

His mind finally went quiet as he saw two-tone walking towards him, his eyes narrowed. What did he want?

"I think we should talk."

"No thanks."

"I insist." Shouto pressed and Bakugou sighed.

"Fine." He said tightly. "This better be good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Shouto looked at the hybrid across from him, his posture rigid and tense, his face a mask of anger and tension.

"Your dragon speaks, does it not?"

"What's it to you?"

"What are your intentions for Midoriya? Do you plan to leave him once your pact is fulfilled?" He leveled his eyes at Bakugou and would not be intimidated.

"That's not your business." Red eyes stared, unblinking.

"It is. He's my friend." He began. "I fucked up, yes, but that doesn't mean that I don't still care for him. He likes you. He looks at you like he used to look at me, except more deeply. More strongly. If you intend to leave him, it would break him worse than my problems ever did."

"I've heard about your father."

"I'm sure you have." His eyes narrowed. "Everyone has. He's been trying to beat Toshinori for most of his life."

"He's a dick."

"That's true, also, but not why I'm here talking to you."

"If you're here to threaten me, don't bother." He sighed. "I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else."

"Maybe not to me, but to your own other side." Shouto sighed.

"Not even." He huffed, a puff of smoke spilling out. "You know nothing."

"I know more than you think." He pulled off his shirt and turned around to show the fellow hybrid the long, jagged scars on his back. Two, twin gouges on either of his shoulder blades and extending down to his lower back.

"The fuck?"

"A parting gift from my father, the great wizard Endeavor." He spat before turning back around. "My mother was an ice fae, a fairy from a neighboring kingdom. She, herself, was a hybrid, and she was a princess. A little secret scar on a neighboring family. My father paid a hefty dowry for her magic. She was his third wife. I was born unto them, a mix of his pyromancy and her ice manipulation. I was born with wings, the wings of the fae. Forest dwellers and the helpers of creation. Docile creatures of the ancient healing magic.

"He had them cut off to hide my status as a hybrid. It would be a blemish on his kingdom if any found out. Yet, he had to dabble in the forbidden just to win this utter farce of a fight. I still hear the voice of my other half. He is sad, unhappy, and pained. All the time I am tormented with that voice. Told how I will never be happy because it is what we are fed when we are children. Fae's are one of the other hybrid species out there that has their other side almost like a second person."

"And?"

"Bond with it. I did, and it helps." He advised. "Bond with your dragon, stop thinking of him as separate from you. Sure, their thoughts are still their own, but they're yours as well."

"Whatever."

"Also, trust Midoriya." Shouto pulled his shirt back on. "Don't let him go."

"Yeah, sure." He sighed. "We done here?"

"Go."

"Thanks, Icy-hot." He huffed. "I won't say that again, so don't you dare say a word."

"Of course."

Shouto watched the disgruntled hybrid leave his hut and he finally let his posture sag. He knew his chances with the wizard were over, but that didn't mean he still didn't care for him. He wanted to see him happy, and if this rough rogue of a hybrid made him that way, then so be it.

XXXXXxxxxxx

Bakugou left the hut with a sigh, the other hybrid had a point. He begrudgingly admitted it, of course. He and his dragon had always been on two separate sides, never really joined. It was what he was taught to believe. A part of two worlds, but belonging to neither. Always alone, always lonely. Even with other hybrids he felt lonely, it was the way of his life until he met Deku. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the wizard chatting with four-eyes. It seemed like he had a number of friends, he was all smiles and laughter.

 _You want that, don't you?_

 _ **You're back again? Just when it was actually quiet.**_

 _Two-tone is right, you know? Even I hate to say that, but he is right._

 _ **Whatever.**_

 _I am always going to be here, I am you. All of our lives you have never accepted me fully. I just am, and nothing more. Such is the burden of life, a hybrid life._

 _ **Get to the point, you're getting as bad as Deku with the rambling.**_

 _Fine. Do you want to finally be whole?_

 _ **Maybe.**_

 _Wait until the full moon, then close your eyes and look for me inside your head._

 _ **I don't meditate.**_

 _Shut up. It's only a one-time deal. It'll also put an end to this two-sided chatter we have. You'll have my feelings, but our thoughts will be one. We'll finally be whole._

 _ **Fine. This better not be some game to take over my fucking mind. You're not strong enough for that.**_

 _Look, just do it. Do it and embrace what we are. This is getting tiresome._

 _ **Well, that's one thing we agree on. Idiot.**_


	11. Part 11

XXXXXxxxxx

Part 11

XXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Izuku smiled as Tenya gathered up the last of his clothing supplies that he'd need for the journey. He was a magnificent tailor and everything seemed to be in order. He'd have to talk to Katsuki and Kirishima tonight to make sure that they were all on the same page. With the new information he had about what the old King was looking for, he felt better prepared for the upcoming search. Tomorrow he'd get more dried supplies and herbs to take with them for meals. In the meantime, he just wanted to catch up with his friends. Of course, his dragon wasn't too far behind. He was always watching, yet giving him his space to interact without interruption.

"So, I take it that you're going further out beyond the main camps?" Tenya interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, I have to. I feel like there's something we've been missing. Something important, and it's only natural to start looking for places we've never been."

"I just hope you'll be careful, Midoriya. I've been to the Vale, it's not a pretty sight. The old kingdom has been abandoned by common folk for many years for good reason." He sighed. "I've heard the tales that the Vale holds all the old families of dark magic. A good wizard will not make it too far inside before the enemy is alerted."

"I'm not going to the Vale, yet." He smiled at his friend. "I wouldn't go in there unprepared. I'm going to be just outside of it. I need to know what I'm dealing with and I figure the towns and camps around it will know something. Why were you in the Vale?"

"My older brother." He sighed. "There was an enemy he was chasing away from our camp and he went into the Vale after him. The warlock had taken so many of our healers lives, wizards and seers as well. Calling them false teachers and wielders, not true holders of magic. He was a stain on our way of life, on good magic everywhere. He nearly killed my brother that night. I had to go into the Vale after him to save his life and bring him home. He has never been the same since."

"Where is he now?"

"He resides in a healing center in my old town. My mother sent me away because she wanted me to be safe. I fought to stay, but I had been told that I was next on his list. They found it nailed to the gates the next morning." Tenya looked down at the shirt on the table in front of him. "I send them money, and goods every month along with a letter. It's the only thing I can do."

"I'm sure they appreciate it." Midoriya smiled.

"I hope they do." His smile didn't reach his eyes. "I really hope they do."

XXXXXXxxxxx

Bakugou sat at the table next to Kirishima in Deku's hut. Said wizard sat across from them as he took inventory on all the things he'd collected so far. He said they were in for a long journey this time, to a place just outside the Vale. There were encampments there, places Toshinori told him to check. The hybrid shivered at the mention of that place. The old kingdom was just inside there. The Vale held old families who didn't abandon their king. Living or dead, that blight on the land was a bad omen. Inside the Vale was the epitome of dark magic, the heaviest of wielders, the lowest of the low. No good magical being with a pure soul that entered the Vale left it alive. At least, that's what all the legends said.

"We're not going in there, Deku." He growled out.

"No, I don't plan on it." The wizard answered. "The Vale isn't somewhere you go lightly. I'd need a lot of preparation for that."

"Good."

"Vale?" Kirishima piped up.

"The Vale is the old kingdom. The outsiders of dark magic, the ones who were faithful even after the downfall." Bakugou explained. "It's not talked about a lot, especially since people want to forget."

"Oh."

"We're going to the camps outside of it, miles away from it. There's no towns really close to it anymore, not after the incidents." Deku looked down at a worn map. "Master Toshinori gave me this as a guide. All the towns have moved in a ring around the old kingdom. They don't trade with it, and they never enter it. However, some relatives of the people live there and they'd have some answers for us."

"Relatives, eh?"

"Yeah, people who settled after the downfall. A lot of people left the old kingdom and moved on."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, we take flight and head toward the first town. It'll be about a three day trip to the first camp." Deku pointed to it. "None of them take hybrids though. You'll have to hide your status's and we'll have to land a day out at each camp and walk in on foot."

"Fine." Bakugou looked down at the map, his red eyes focused on the grayed out center where the Vale was. He didn't realize how large the old kingdom really was. The vast area of dark magic and old worn homes a testament to an age long-past.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Izuku sighed as he packed up some dried meats and fruits. They would leave in the morning and he was hoping that the feeling in his gut would subside. Something wasn't right out there and he wondered how they would avoid the lurkers. He heard stories about them, even before he became the pupil of Toshinori. They would hide in the tows close to the Vale and snatch up people for use. The old King erased their brains and used them to capture the weak-minded and enslave them. Izuku shuddered at the thought.

"Don't go out there, Midoriya." Ochaco sighed as she placed a hand on his own. "You don't have to do any of this."

"I do." He replied. "You don't have to worry. This is what I'm meant to do."

"But Izuku, what about ..."

"There's nothing to fear." He patted her hand back before releasing her grip. "I'll be well protected."

He walked away then to meet with the rest of his group before moving on to the food hut. Dinner would be served soon and he wanted to make sure he got a good meal before the morning. He decided they'd skip breakfast to get a head start and only stop when they got hungry enough. Katsuki assured him that he could deal with it. Hybrids often had to go long periods without food. Izuku didn't like the sound of that. Didn't like the fact that anyone would go hungry.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Bakugou huffed as he was surrounded by people on all sides. Deku on one, shitty hair on the other, and then all of Deku's friends around them. His eye twitched, his body stiffened, but he held his tongue. The only things keeping him in check were shitty hair and Deku on either side of him. Deku especially, since he felt his scarred left hand slowly move along his thigh. He chewed another piece of snake, the tough meat bending easily under his hard jaw, as he turned out the rapid-fire conversations.

With a sigh, he let his mind slip away, his body taut with tension as he brought forth a memory he wished to forget.

XX

 **The camp was quiet, he walked along the perimeter, a blonde-haired girl on his arm. She was nice enough, he supposed, but she changed within the last few weeks. He thought nothing of it at first but his dragon was restless. Camie was hyper, energetic, all the opposites of her normal self but he just thought that maybe she was trying not to be so depressing for once. Once the rounds were complete, he said goodnight to her. They parted ways, and then the loud bangs and explosions woke him from his sleep.**

 **Kurogiri stood at the other end of the camp, fires blazing behind him, portals everywhere, people screaming. Camie stood next to him, her body melting away into a crazy looking woman with pigtails. A crazy laugh escaping her lips as she licked them wickedly. His eyes darted around the camp looking for anyone, any survivor, but it was too late. White hot fire split his side before he felt himself tumbling backwards and hitting the ground hard.**

 **Shigaraki stood over him with a gleaming silver blade and a sadistic smile on his face. He had trusted someone, trusted them completely, wanted to help and this was his price. If Deku had not found him, he would've died.**


End file.
